


The Marvels

by annathecrow



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Family of Choice, Fanart, Found Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: Things Billy didn't expect... a quick sketch of a bunch of teen superheroes being cute together and a bit of Teddy Altman focused world-building.





	The Marvels

(Archived [from Tumblr](https://crowdraws.tumblr.com/post/81713788899/things-billy-didnt-expect-when-wanda-asked-him-to), posted 2014/04/04.)

Things Billy didn’t expect when Wanda asked him to “help out my friend, it’s just one afternoon really, you can take Teddy with you”:

  * meeting the teeniest cutest Captain Marvel cosplayer ever
  * Noh-Varr being even worse at resisting little girls than Tommy
  * the BNF slashfic writer he’s been fanboying over turning out to be a superhero
  * becoming a member of “The Marvels… by marriage, silly”
  * realizing, months later, that he and Teddy are “spending the afternoon with your folks, and when did that even happen?”



**Author's Note:**

> This artwork is dear to me mostly for the concept. It makes me happy to imagine the "themed" superheroes as families of sorts, and Teddy Altman needs people who are not his boyfriend or his team (as much as I love them).


End file.
